


His Hope | Jihope

by OMaki



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Bullied Park Jimin (BTS), Bully Jackson wang, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Relationship, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jackson Wang, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMaki/pseuds/OMaki
Summary: In which Park Ji Min has been bullied continuously for his entire high school life by the same set of bullies.He never thought his life would ever change, or the abuse would ever stop, until a new student, Jung Ho Seok, saves him from another round of bullying, and makes it his personal mission to protect the shy bullied boy.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Park Jimin (BTS)/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 7





	1. One

Seoul National High School, a school in connection to Seoul National University. It is the top High School in Seoul, and one of the tops in all of the country. The brightest and best students fight for a spot to attend, and families pay millions of won so their student can obtain the best education the country can provide. It is the dream High School because almost every student that attends are accepted into Seoul National University, which is one of the top three universities in the country as well, part of the SKY Universities.

Park Ji Min. Park Ji Min is one such student that fought hard for a spot at the school. Although he did not come from a wealthy family with a lineage of doctors or lawyers, he still had perfect grades, and was one of the best dancers in his hometown of Busan. Because of his high ranks in academics, his aptitude to be well rounded, and his financial situation, he became only the fifth student to attend on an academic scholarship.

With an academic scholarship, Jimin is able to attend Seoul National High School, free of cost, as long as he maintains a grade point average equivalent to a B average, he does not fail any classes, he has no disciplinary actions, and he participates in the Seoul National High School dance competitions with the other top High Schools across the nation.

Most students that attend Seoul National High School have been together since primary school, all going to the most prestigious schools that also cost millions of won to attend, so when Jimin strolled into the school the first day of the first of three years he would be attending, everyone was shocked. They were confused at this newcomer, and it was quick that he became isolated from everyone, including his fellow dancers.

During the second week of school, after sitting alone in every class he attends, one boy decided to join him at his desk during his first class. The boy was also a first year, and said he was the new kid during middle school and understood how it felt, so he wanted to be that first connection. He introduced himself as Kim Tae Hyung and he was only a few months younger, and they quickly became close.

A week later, Taehyung introduced Jimin to his boyfriend, a boy named Jeon Jeong Guk who is in his last year of middle school, waiting to join his boyfriend at the High School.

Only a little more than two months later, however, is when things began going downhill for the new male.

His third month of school, on a Wednesday, he had been running late to his first class due to issues at home and had been running through the halls, books in hand, bag slung over one shoulder, and his uniform shirt buttons not even properly done.

Which running, he managed to run into a fellow student, Jimin ending up on the floor and the other student with his coffee staining his shirt.

This male goes by Jackson, but his name is Wang Ka Yee, infamous ‘bad boy’ of the school. He is a second-year student, and he has a reputation for getting into fights, bullying others, and manipulating others with his wealth.

Because Jimin had been in a rush, he had simply grabbed his books from the floor, stood up and continued his run to class, too worried about being late to even speak a short apology. This act enraged Jackson, and from that point, Jackson had wanted to get his revenge.

Every day Jackson would do something to bully the younger, from taking any money the male had on him, embarrassing him in front of the entire school, spreading rumors, to even physical abuse.

The only thing that could stop Jackson from doing anything was Taehyung, and his friends in higher grades.

The connections started when Taehyung witnessed Jackson bullying the poor male and yelled to stop him. If Taehyung had been any other person, Jackson would have ignored him and continued the bullying, and even would include the interrupter in the bullying, but Taehyung is Taehyung.

That day, Taehyung had brought the elder to his home and introduced him to his elder brother, Kim Seok Jin, a student at Seoul National University. Normally, Seokjin would be a third-year student at the High School, but due to his parents’ desires for him to one day take over the family company, he graduated a year early. That is where Jimin met the friend group.

Seokjin is in a relationship with Kim Nam Joon, and Namjoon is an ex-friend of Jackson Wang, a rivalry in which everyone knows that fights are guaranteed to occur. And Namjoon’s childhood friend, Min Yoon Gi was the last to meet the boy.

From that point on, any member of the friend group would interrupt the bullying whenever they could, vowing to protect the male.

Any time Jackson would approach the poor male, if the others were present, they would be able to interrupt, and sometimes defend.

From that point on, Jackson’s ‘crew’ joined in and would basically be the lookouts for Namjoon’s ‘crew’ and would be sure to find remote areas that no one would interrupt.

Jackson’s crew included Mark Yi En Tuan, the eldest in the group who goes by Mark, Im Jae Bum, a male who goes by both Jaebum and JB, and Park Jin Young. Three members of the ‘crew’ were still in middle school, just as Namjoon’s crew had Jeongguk as the middle schooler.

He was bullied at every chance the crew caught.

Before school, after school, between classes and even during lunch. He was not safe unless he was with his hyungs or with Taehyung, but it was now his life.

It was his life before Jackson, and it will be his life after Jackson.

He was simply waiting for _his hope_.


	2. Two

Jimin was now into his second year of high school. Taehyung was also a second year with the male, while Yoongi and Namjoon are third years, waiting for the year to finish so they can graduate. Taehyung’s boyfriend, Jeongguk, also joined the school and is a first year.

Jackson’s crew continued to grow, adding three more members of the crew, successfully outnumbering Namjoon’s crew.

Jackson, Mark and JB are third years, and Jimin could not be happier that they would be gone at the end of the school year. He would only be left with second year Jinyoung and the first years, Choi Young Jae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, who goes by Bambam, and Kim Yu Gyeom.

The bullying continued on, the crew taking any opportunity they can grade without the Namjoon and the others coming around. Jimin was left terrified every hour of the school day, unless he was with one of his friends.

It was currently May, two months into the school year. The day was a Thursday, one of the two days of the school week that Jimin is not practicing with the dance group. He only dances Monday through Wednesday, and sometimes, if they have a competition during the weekend, he will have either a Friday night practice or a Saturday morning practice.

Thursdays are great for almost every student, as it means the weekend is approaching, but for two reasons, Thursdays and Fridays are horrible days for Jimin.

On Thursdays and Fridays, Jackson knew Jimin did not dance, and especially on Thursdays and Fridays without a competition, Jackson knows he does not have to hold back. Every time he is ‘disciplined’ for assaulting Jimin, he can get away with it using his wealth and bribery, but if he does so on a dance day and it results in Jimin slacking on his dancing, the school will take the money and the bribe, but he still receives either detention or a suspension. The bribery simply keeps the event off of his permanent record. Because of that, and how angry suspension makes Jackson’s parents, he holds back his punches and kicks, just so the younger can still dance.

The other reason Jimin hated Thursdays and Fridays was that on those days, since he did not have dance, he is working two of his three jobs. And these days are only a prelude to his weekends where he works all three jobs.

Even if he hates Thursdays and Fridays though, he simply hates every day. Every day where he runs the risk of being beaten by a bully, and every day where he _is_ beaten by the one man who is supposed to protect him. His father.

Although everyone knows about his school life and the constant bullying, no one knows of his home life in which he is abused by his widowed father. The father who blames his own son for the death of his wife. The father who blames his son for his wife getting cancer and passing very quickly. The father who blames his son for him losing his job. The father who blames his son for them losing their nice house and for having to move into the worst part of Seoul. The father who spends every day jobless, not paying bills, and spending any money he has on alcohol and drugs.

The father who gets so drunk and high that he beats his own son with thoughts of hate and anger.

When Jimin made it to high school, he was so excited to have a great life with amazing friends, but Jackson Wang had to ruin that, just like he was going to ruin Jimin’s Thursday morning.

Jimin was walking to class, having arrived early to escape his home before his father was to wake. Taehyung, who shared his first class with the elder, was not at school yet, and neither was the rest of his friends so Jimin was alone and no one was going to be there to protect him.

One moment he was walking through the hall, his classroom door in sight, when the next moment, he’s being shoved into the lockers, his books falling to the floor and his head having hit the metal locker hard, causing his vision to blur slightly.

When he managed to look up, he was not at all surprised to see Jackson, a smirk on his face, with two of his six ‘minions’ standing behind, smirks on their faces as well. Jaebum and Mark, two faces he was not surprised about as these three were the only third years in the ‘crew’, so they were often together.

“Ah, if it isn’t our favorite play toy,” Jackson teased with a smirk, biting his bottom lip.

“J-Jack-Jackson…” was all Jimin could stutter out, his eyes wide in fear.

“No dance competitions this week,” Jackson spoke, his right hand gripping Jimin’s chin roughly, ensuring the younger was looking at him, his other hand going to plant itself on the space on the locker next to Jimin’s head.

“N-No…”

“And none of your annoying little interrupting friends,” he continued.

“N-No…” Jimin had begun to tear up at this point, absolutely terrified. It was as if Jackson was extra eager to beat him up today.

“Ah, I knew it was going to be a wonderful day,” Jackson laughed, before once again his expression was dark. He pulled Jimin away from the lockers and roughly ripped his backpack from him and throwing it on the ground.

Jackson shoved Jimin back into the lockers, Jimin’s back now able to make full contact with the lockers. That was the final push for Jimin to begin crying.

“Ah, the cry baby,” Jackson teased, gripping Jimin by the hair, shoving his head back into the locker.

“P-Please stop...” Jimin begged.

“Nope,” Is all Jackson replied before he pulled his fist back to punch Jimin straight in the face.

Jimin turned his head to hope to not get a broken nose or black eye, and he waited for a punch he knew he was going to get.

Only the punch never came.


	3. Three

“Yah!” Jackson had exclaimed, causing Jimin to snap his eyes open and look towards the sound.

A fist was extremely close to his face, but at the end of that fist, at the wrist of his abuser, a hand was grasped onto it. When he followed the arm attached to said hand, and followed his gaze to the owner’s face, he was shocked to see a handsome young male with red hair.

This male looked terrifying as he held Jackson’s wrist and glared straight into the bully’s eyes.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Let me go!” Jackson yelled, trying to pull his hand away, but the red-haired male was seemingly stronger.

“Who am I?” The stranger replied, and despite how terrifying he looked, his voice was calm. Almost _too_ calm. “I’m the guy who isn’t going to let you pick on some kid because you think you have power in this place,”

Jackson snapped his hand back, finally able to free himself from the grip of the stranger, “You son of a bitch!” he snapped before going to punch this stranger.

Jimin was actually relieved he was not going to be on the receiving end of one of Jackson’s punches, but he was extremely shocked to see the punch never made it to the stranger.

Before Jackson could make contact with the stranger, said stranger had grabbed Jackson’s fist and held it roughly. Both Mark and Jaebum were ready to jump in, while also keeping an eye on Jimin to ensure he does not try to run away or anything. As soon as Jackson could deal with this stranger, they would return right back to Jimin.

“I don’t appreciate coming to a new school and it only taking ten minutes for me to encounter one of the assholes. I’d like to never assholes, but instead you have to ruin my morning just like you are probably ruining this kid’s morning,” The stranger spoke before shoving Jackson’s fist to the side and gripping his shirt, “So I’d leave before you _seriously_ piss me off,” he snapped.

Jackson shoved the stranger’s hand off of him before glaring at Jimin, “You’re lucky this time, Park,” he snapped before leaving for his own classroom. Mark and Jaebum were following their ‘leader’ very quickly.

“Hi, I’m Hoseok!” The stranger suddenly exclaimed to Jimin, facing him with a big smile on his face. Jimin could only look at him shocked, before equating his smile to a heart, along with the cutest eye smile.

“J-Ji-Jimin…” he muttered in reply, still severely confused. How did this man go from the most intimidating thing on this planet to the most adorable person Jimin has ever laid eyes on?

“Are you alright? I couldn’t just stand by while he hit you…” Hoseok spoke, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

“I-I’m okay… y-you shouldn’t have i-inter-interfered… h-he’s going to target y-you now…”

“I think I can handle him, don’t worry about me. But as a thank you, I suppose you can guide me to the office. This is kind of my first day and I stumbled upon your situation because I was lost,” Hoseok laughed.

“Y-Yeah, of course,” Jimin spoke, squatting down to pick up all of his things, zipping his backpack up and restacking the books in his hands. “I can take you there,” he added before motioning the new male to follow him.

The pair walked side by side in silence before Hoseok decided to speak, “What year are you?”

“Second,” Jimin replied softly, looking to the stranger.

“Ah, I’m a third year,” Hoseok smiled, “So I guess that makes me your Hyung,”

“Yeah… Why did you transfer schools for you last year? I feel like that’ll only mess up University applications,”

“Ah, well my dad had gotten a new job is Seoul so we had to move, and since I already went to Gwangju High School, the prep school for Gwangju University, my transfer here was accepted, as long as I gave the same commitment to Seoul National University instead of the one is Gwangju. It’s actually better though since SNU is the better University,” Hoseok replied, not caring how much personal information he was giving away. He was pretty much an open book.

“That’s cool. Where does you dad work if you don’t mind me asking? A lot of students here are the sons or daughters of the big Seoul CEO’s,”

“Ah, well he works at… um… I think it’s like Kim Tech or something along those lines,” Hoseok tried to recall, still smiling at the younger of the two.

“Kim Technology Corporation? My best friend’s family actually owns that,” Jimin smiled, making Hoseok happy that the younger was finally smiling.

“Yeah, I think that was it. So, if most kids have parents that own a company, do your parents?”

“Ah, here we are,” Jimin spoke, quickly changing the subject. He could always lie about his parental situation or, he could avoid the topic. He most definitely is one for avoiding conversation.

“Thank you. Would you mind sticking around so I can have a guide to my first class?” Hoseok asked.

“Oh, yeah. This school makes it really easy to get turned around,” Jimin replied, opening the door to the office.

“Jimin? Here for Nurse Jeon again?” The lady at the front desk spoke.

“Nope, Ms. Lee. This is Hoseok, a new student and he’s looking for Principle Moon,” Jimin replied.

“Jung Hoseok, Ma’am,” Hoseok replied with a smile.


	4. Four

“Ah, Mr. Jung!” A voice called out, and when the two boys looked, they were met with the sight of the Principal of the school.

“Good morning, Principle Moon,” Hoseok bowed.

“Come join me in my office and we can discuss your schedule and such, and then I’ll get a student to escort you,” The principle spoke with a smile.

“Ah, well, sir, I believe Jimin has agreed to take me to my first class as he was the one who helped me here,” Hoseok explained.

“Ah, Mr. Park. Glad to see you are always a prime student. I’ll go ahead and email your teacher and let them know that you’ll be late,” Principle Moon spoke.

“Thank you, Sir,” Jimin bowed before Hoseok and the Principle disappeared into the room.

“Is this the first time you are in the office without seeing Nurse Jeon?” Ms. Lee teased.

“Honestly, I think so, except when I have meetings about my scholarship,” Jimin replied with a smile, “Did your daughter have her baby yet?” Jimin asked, continuing a conversation they have had in the past.

“Ah, she had the baby last week. Ended up being a boy,”

“What did they name him? I know they were having name troubles the last time I asked,”

“Minseo,” Jimin smiled at that. He had actually suggested that name in his long list of suggestions.

“Ah, that’s wonderful. I bet he’s a total cutie with how adorable your daughter is,” Jimin laughed.

“Jiminie? Jackson again?” A voice called out. Both Ms. Lee and Jimin looked to see the nurse, Nurse Jeon looking at them concerned.

“Nope, helping the new student find Principle Moon’s office and then I’m taking him to his first class,” Jimin smiled.

“That’s good to know you aren’t here to see me this time,” Nurse Jeon smiled, “Also since you are here, could you give this notebook to Kook? He forgot it at home and his dad dropped it off on his way to work,”

“I won’t see him until lunch, but I know Taehyung will see him earlier and I share first with Taehyung,” Jimin smiled, obtaining the notebook from Nurse Jeon before returning to his spot at the counter.

“Well, I hopefully won’t see you later, Jiminie,” Nurse Jeon smiled before heading back into her office. Jimin waved goodbye before going back to waiting for Hoseok.

“Want to see baby pictures? Just got a fresh bunch from her,” Ms. Lee spoke out with a huge smile.

“Absolutely!” Jimin exclaimed and for the next ten minutes, in which that time the first bell had rang to signal the start of first period, Jimin and Ms. Lee gushed over the smallest and most gorgeous baby.

At the end of that ten-minute period, the door to Principle Moon’s office was opened, and a smiling Hoseok stepped out, giving a small bow to the principle before heading over to Jimin.

“So, who’s your first teacher?” Jimin asked.

“Mrs. Byun,” Hoseok spoke, causing the smile to drop right off of Jimin’s face.

By Jimin’s awful luck, Jung Hoseok just happened to have the same first class as Jackson. The same class, and because of that, Jimin was going to have to enter the classroom of Jackson’s and introduce the very male that stood up to Jackson. There was bound to have something awful occur.

“I’ll take you there then,” Jimin fake smiled, “I’ll probably see you later, Ms. Lee,” he then called out, bowing softly before leading Hoseok out.

“Hopefully not! Stay safe,” is all they could here from the lady in response.

“So, you go to the office often? I remember hearing the front lady saying you see the nurse a lot?” Hoseok asked once the door to the office closed shut and the pair were on their way to class.

“Jackson, the guy you saved me from, is what one would call as repeat offender. I’m one of his main targets,” Jimin replied, “But let’s not talk about that and instead let me just take you to class,” he tried to redirect. He always hated talking about his abuser.

“Oh, sorry. So, who’s your first teacher?” Hoseok asked, happy to change the subject for the younger.

“My first teacher is Mr. Lee. He is actually Ms. Lee’s brother. Your teacher, Mrs. Byun is actually really nice and is not strict at all. As long as you turn in all your work, you’ll end up with full marks,”

“Oh, thanks. How do you know all this?”

“Mrs. Byun teaches both first and third years. I had her as my last class as a first year, and I’ll most likely have her next year,” Jimin smiled, this time, real.

“And what about your teacher? Does he teach all levels or just second years?”

“He actually teaches just second year language,” Jimin replied before stopping at a door, “And this is your stop,”

“Ah, do I just walk in? I’ve never been a new student before,” Hoseok spoke out, nervous.

“I’ll go ahead and introduce you and explain you being late, and then I’ll be on my way. My classroom is just two doors down so after class I’ll come by and take you to your second class,” Jimin replied before opening the door and bowing to the teacher.

“Mr. Park? What brings you here?” Mrs. Byun spoke, stopping her lecture to look at the intrusion into her class.

“Good morning, Mrs. Byun. This is Mr. Jung Hoseok and he is your new student. He’s a transfer from Gwangju,” Jimin introduced.

“Welc-” Mrs. Byun began, only for a member of her class to interrupt.

“The fag and the fucker that protected him!” Jackson yelled out, standing with a glare.

“Mr. Wang! Sit down before I send you to Principle Moon and write you up!” Mrs. Byun yelled.

“Fine,” Jackson groaned, sitting down, but his glare steady on Jimin and Hoseok.

“I apologize for that, Mr. Jung. You can go ahead and find an empty seat, and Mr. Park, I suggest you find yourself in your own class very soon,” Mrs. Byun smiled, Jimin bowing before taking his leave.


	5. Five

“God, Jimin! Where the hell were you!?” Taehyung exclaimed under his breath as the older took his seat.

“Did you even bother texting me?” Jimin almost laughed.

“No, but I had Jeongguk text his mom on if you were in her office and she said you were escorting some new student,”

“Yeah, actually, funny story,” Jimin smiled, “He actually saved me from Jackson,”

“He WHAT!?” Taehyung exclaimed, no longer whispering, only to draw the entire classroom’s attention to the pair of friends.

“Mr. Park and Mr. Kim, do I need to send you both to have a disciplinary meeting with Principle Moon? Don’t think that would do very well with that pity scholarship of yours, Park,” The pair’s teacher spoke, glaring at the interrupting pair.

Each teacher was given record that Jimin was attending the school on the scholarship, and most teachers simply do not care and treat Jimin as any other student, but Mr. Lee, despite how close Jimin is with his sister, seems to hate him.

Mr. Lee does not think any student who is unable to attend with their own wealth access have a right to attend. He believes the students on the scholarships are the bottom of the food chain in the school, and are simply the dirty trash that belong somewhere else, in some low-level school that will lead them to some college that no one even knows exists. Because of this, Mr. Lee has been trying to find every excuse in the book to give Jimin a disciplinary action on his record that would lead to his scholarship being revoked.

During the second week of school, he tried to send Jimin to the principle because he had a scuff on his shoes, which is technically a violation to the dress code, even though the scruff was caused by Jackson that very morning right before his first class. The fourth week it was for being tardy, even though he had spent the morning in the nurse’s office and when he arrived, and he had an excuse. Just last week, Mr. Lee had tried to claim he had cheated on a test off of Taehyung, even though Taehyung had not even attended school that day, and the test was a sudden ‘pop-quiz’.

Now, it was for Taehyung’s outburst, which is worthy of being in trouble, but never enough for the Principle to even _consider_ revoking the scholarship.

“I apologize, Mr. Lee. That was completely my fault,” Taehyung apologized, having stood from his seat and bowed respectfully.

“Do it again and I won not hesitate to send you _and_ Mr. Park to the office and I will be writing up disciplinary reports,” Mr. Lee snapped, glaring, before jumping straight into his lecture.

“So, he protected you from Jackson?” Taehyung had asked, once he had returned to his seating position, now in an incredibly quiet whisper.

“Yeah. Like Jackson was mid-punch and this kid comes out of nowhere and stops him, and he looked so fucking terrifying, but like so so hot at the same time,” Jimin exclaimed, also in a whisper.

“And how did Jackson react?”

“He got super pissed off and started yelling, and all this guy said was that he had only been in the school for a small while and had already met the assholes, and I swear, it was the hottest thing ever,”

“You are so gay,” Taehyung silently chuckled, only for Jimin to roll his eyes.

“Well, yeah,” Jimin chuckled back, “But his name is Jung Hoseok and apparently his dad works for your dad’s company. Hoseok is apparently some transfer student from Gwangju,”

“Point him out at lunch or something,” Taehyung said, sitting back in his seat.

“Can’t. He’s a third year so he’ll have lunch with the third years, but if I see him in the halls I will. He’s got bright red hair, so it won’t be very hard,” Jimin chuckled, “Now pay attention before Mr. Lee puts his vendetta to use,”

And for the rest of the class, the pair remained silent, a comment being exchanged here and there but overall, they tried to be well-behaved students.

When the bell rang, Jimin looked to Taehyung and smiled, “I’m going to escort the new kid to his next class if you want to see him,”

“Hell yeah,” Taehyung exclaimed with an excited smile.

Both males quickly packed their things, before exiting the classroom with a respectful bow to the teacher as they do, no matter how much the teacher hates them, more specifically Jimin.

When they got out, Jimin was quick to notice the red head of hair.

“Hoseok Hyung!” Jimin called out, catching the attention of said male.

“Jimin-ah! Thank god you are here. I’m already lost again,” Hoseok laughed.

“I told you I’d escort you throughout the day. I just won’t be able to escort you to lunch though since you have a different lunch, but I have friends in your lunch if you end up needing help,” Jimin smiled, “And speaking of friends, this is my friend, Taehyung,” Jimin finally introduced his box-smiled friend.

“Hi!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“Jung Ho Seok, nice to meet you,” Hoseok introduced, bowing as a greeting.

“Kim Tae Hyung, and since I’m younger than Jiminie, I guess you are my Hyung as well,” Taehyung smiled, “Thanks for helping Jimin earlier,”

“Yeah, no problem. That guy was a total asshole, but if you don’t mind me cutting this meeting short, we still do have class and I’d hate for you to be late as well, Jimin-ah,”

“Yeah, we better start, I’ll see you later, Tae,” Jimin waved goodbye to his friend before he checked Hoseok’s schedule and they went on their way.


	6. Six

The first half of the day had continued on as the beginning had, with Jimin escorting Hoseok to each class. When it had come to lunch, Hoseok was quick to discover that Jimin was indeed telling the truth that they had different lunches.

At Hoseok’s old school, since the size was small, everyone shared the same lunch, but here, he discovered that first and second years had one lunch and thirds their own. He simply followed the herd of third years in order to find the lunchroom, and he found a table with a lot of open seats. It only sat two males and the rest of the table was empty.

“Excuse me, may I sit here?” Hoseok asked.

“Are you the new kid who pissed off Jackson?” The smaller of the pair asked.

“If that was his name, yeah,” Hoseok replied.

“Then you are welcome to sit here,” The same male smiled.

“Jung Ho Seok, nice to meet you,” Hoseok bowed politely.

“I’m Kim Nam Joon and this is Min Yoon Gi,” The other male spoke out.

“So, what did you do that pissed Jackson off so bad?” Yoongi asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the lunch table.

“Well, he was picking on this kid and I wasn’t going to stand up for that, so I stopped it,” Hoseok replied.

Both Yoongi and Namjoon exchanged a knowing look before Namjoon turned to Hoseok and sighed, “Was the kid kind of short, and have like a baby face?”

“His name would be Park Jimin?” Yoongi chimed in.

“Yeah, he said his name was Jimin and he’s been helping me find my classes all day,” Hoseok replied, confused as to how they would know which kid was being picked on.

“Jimin is a friend of ours and he’s probably Jackson’s favorite victim,” Namjoon sighed, “And if you intervened that probably means he’s going to get it worse than usual later. I’m going to text Jin Hyung to make sure he’s prepared,” Namjoon added, mainly directed at Yoongi.

“So… he picks on him a lot?”

“Has been since very shortly into his first year,” Yoongi replied as Namjoon was texting away on his phone.

“And if someone interrupts it gets worse? Did I practically get him beat up worse?”

“You saved him from limping around school, so don’t fret too much. Anytime any of us have interrupted the harassment, he likes to go harder on Jimin as revenge, hoping we would get the message to stop interfering. We of course won’t,” Yoongi chuckled.

“Okay, I let Jin Hyung know and I’ll take Jimin home today,” Namjoon spoke.

“Thought it was Jeongguk’s turn,” Yoongi inquired.

“Hyung wants me to-” Namjoon began to reply before he was interrupted.

“Well look here!” Jackson exclaimed with a glare, “The fags savior has joined sides with dumb and dumber,”

“Go away Jackson. You don’t want to start something right now,” Namjoon glared.

“Fine. I’ll leave, for now,” Jackson snickered, “Tell Jin I said hello,” he added before turning away and joining his other friends.

“God, I’m going to kill him one day,” Yoongi murmured under his break.

“Does Jackson not like you two because of Jimin, or is there another reason behind that?” Hoseok inquired.

“Well, it’s not because of Jimin. Jimin just made him hate us worse,” Yoongi replied, letting out a huff.

“Me and Jackson were childhood friends, are parents being friends and we practically were glued at the hip. Our fathers were business partners and then suddenly, a deal fell through, they fought, and suddenly we were being told to never talk to each other. That was middle school, and then suddenly we hated each other as badly as our fathers hated each other, and we were getting into fights at school and we basically became rivals,” Namjoon explained.

“And I had always been friends with Namjoon, and our circle grew, and then suddenly we saw Jackson beating Jimin one day, and we fought Jackson and his whole crew over it, and then befriended Jimin. And now we protect Jimin when we can and it _really_ pisses Jackson off,” Yoongi finished for the pair.

“Oh, wow. Also, another question, who’s Jin?” Hoseok inquired.

“My boyfriend,” Namjoon replied, “He’s a year older than Yoongi Hyung,”

“Oh… I just realized I have no idea how old you all are…” Hoseok chuckled embarrassed.

“To make it simple, Namjoon skipped a year and I was held back a year, so you are probably younger than me and older than Namjoon,” Yoongi laughed.

“Ah, so you must be really smart, Namjoon-ah,” Hoseok smiled brightly.

“Not really,” Namjoon chuckled, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He never liked to brag about his intelligence.

“Don’t listen to him. He has an IQ of 148 and practically runs his father’s company already,” Yoongi scoffed, “He just likes to pretend to be modest because he has no common sense,”

“I have common sense!” Namjoon scoffed.

“Sure, you do, mister _God of Destruction_ ,” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Hey!” Namjoon exclaimed again, “I thought we agreed to stop calling me that!”

“Nope, pretty sure that was just Jin Hyung that agreed because you fuck him and you threatened not to,”

“C-Can we stop talking about this?” Namjoon asked, looking at the shocked face of Hoseok. Namjoon could easily be compared to a tomato at this point with how embarrassed he was. He _really_ hated talking about his sex life to anyone expect his partner, and Yoongi knew that. Yoongi also _really_ liked embarrassing Namjoon.

Soon, all three of the males were laughing, glad that the friendship between the three worked. Hoseok was happy to have friends at his new school.


	7. Seven

“Taehyungie! Jiminie!” A voice exclaimed.

“Would it kill you to use honorifics at least once?” Jimin groaned, rolling his eyes as he was pulling into a hug by the owner of the voice.

“Hey, Jeonggukkie,” Taehyung chuckled, the three separating from the hug before Jeongguk took Taehyung’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“So, Hyung,” Jeongguk began, “Are the rumors true about some new kid saving you from Jackson?”

“Yeah. Did Taehyung-ah not tell you about it?” Jimin asked.

“Nope… he told me I had to find out from you,” Jeongguk pouted, rather cutely in the older two males’ opinions.

“You could’ve told him,” Jimin chuckled, “But basically new kid came out of nowhere, yelled at Jackson and now I’ve been helping navigate him through school,”

“Let’s get the cafeteria now before the lines get too long,” Taehyung chuckled out, dragging his best friend and his boyfriend towards the cafeteria.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jimin chuckled.

Soon, the three were entering the cafeteria, Jimin going to take a seat at the table as the couple went to wait in the line for food.

Jimin never ate lunch, and he hardly ate anything more than an apple at breakfast and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner.

Jimin’s mother had died when he was twelve years old and both himself and his father had slipped into a depression. The death was sudden, and it caught both Jimin and his father by surprise. His father had started drinking a little after that and it drove him so far that he ended up losing his job nearly three years ago. That is when the abuse on Jimin had started, and that’s when Jimin’s depression hit ‘rock bottom’. He had stopped eating, started harming himself, and everything took a toll on him. When he started being abused by Jackson, he hit a whole new level of ‘rock bottom’ and it only went downhill from there.

Now, he hardly eats any real meals, and he must hide it from his two friends. The two friends that did not know anything about his homelife except that his mother is dead, his father is strict, they are borderline broke, and that Jimin works three jobs to make sure that they do not become homeless.

So now, Jimin sat alone at the table his friends eat at, with a book in his hand instead of a meal.

Being alone, however, is always a bad choice for Jimin, and it makes him vulnerable. That’s how two males found themselves sat across from Jimin at the table, and those two boys were not Taehyung and Jeongguk.

“Oh, Jiminie, I see your friends have finally ditched your fatass!” One of the males exclaimed with a chuckle.

“Th-They are getting lunch,” Jimin stuttered out.

“Did you hear that, Bammie? They are getting lunch,” The other mocked.

“At least Jiminie here isn’t eating, right Yugyeom Hyung?” ‘Bammie’ chuckled.

BamBam and Yugyeom, two first years that are a part of Jackson’s ‘crew’. They used to be really close with Jeongguk, as they are the same age, but when they made friends with rival groups, they formed a rivalry too.

“Anyways,” Yugyeom spoke out before glaring at Jimin, grabbing his collar, “You better wait outside your class after school for Jackson, and don’t even think about running off or tomorrow will be much worse. He’s pissed about this morning,”

“I-I’ll b-be there,” Jimin stuttered, looking away from the male.

“Fuck off!” Jeongguk yelled, interrupting the group. He dropped his lunch onto the table before shoving Yugyeom’s hand off of Jimin.

“We’ll see you later, Jiminie,” Bambam chuckled before they both left.

“Are you alright, Hyung?” Jeongguk quickly asked, almost inspecting the elder for injuries that the two first years could have inflicted.

“I’m fine,” Jimin sighed, “You should eat. It took you a while to get through line,”

“God, I’m going to kill them,” Taehyung muttered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jimin chuckled, “I’ll be fine,”

“So, you should come home with me after school. It’s just going to be Jin Hyung and me tonight and Hyung wanted me to invite you for dinner,” Taehyung spoke out.

“Where are you going to be, Jeongguk?” Jimin asked.

“Company. Dad’s making me sit into a meeting,” Jeongguk replied, “I can’t even go to their house until tomorrow. He won’t even let me stay the night,” he pouted.

“Well, I don’t think I can make it. I work tonight,” Jimin replied. Of course, he would not tell them he worked all _three_ jobs tonight.

“Well, I know Hyung wants Namjoon to take you home before he heads to his dad’s company. Do you want me to wait around with you after class to keep Jackson away?” Taehyung spoke out.

“No…” Jimin sighed, “If I try to avoid it, after having evaded this morning, he’d probably hospitalize me or something tomorrow morning. I’d rather handle this today rather than handle the consequences tomorrow,”

“Well, just know that my house is open if you need us afterwards,” Taehyung smiled, side hugging his best friend.

“Thank you, Taehyung ah. That means a lot,” Jimin sighed with a soft smile.

“Now let’s go before the bell rings. I’d like to go make out with my boyfriend before class,” Jeongguk chuckled, standing up and taking his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yah! Just rub it in my face why don’t you!” Jimin glared playfully, before all three males began to leave the cafeteria, laughing.

Even if the end of the day was going to bring nothing but pain and hurt for the eldest of the three, Jimin was more than happy to enjoy moments like this. Moments where he could truthfully smile. Moments where he could forget all of the troubles in his life. Moments where he was genuinely happy.

Taehyung and Jeongguk make Jimin happy, and he will always remember these moments.


	8. Eight

“Glad to see you follow directions,” Jackson had called out as he spotted Jimin sitting on the floor outside of class.

“J-Jackson,” Jimin stuttered, standing up quickly.

“Let’s go,” Jackson spoke, grabbing Jimin’s wrist and dragging him towards the back of the school. When they went through the back door, Jimin was met with the six other members of Jackson’s crew.

When they were all the way outside, Jackson had shoved Jimin against the brick walls of the school.

“Jiminie. Jiminie. Jiminie,” Jackson began, glaring at the boy, his hand going to wrap around Jimin’s throat. He put pressure on his neck, but not enough to choke him. It would be sure to scare the boy and keep him under control, but it would not kill him. “You just _had_ to get that pesky new kid to join Namjoon’s little crew. You just _had_ to make sure he’d be around more often. You just _had_ to _really_ piss me off,” He glared.

“I-I didn’t tell him to befriend Namjoon Hyung! I swear!” Jimin yelled in a panic.

“So, he just _happened_ to sit at their table at lunch and befriend them right away? Are you trying to claim that as coincidence?” He asked, his voice deep and raspy, the anger evident.

“Y-Yes!” Jimin exclaimed, terrified. He had told Hoseok that he had friends that were third years, but it was not as if he had told them about Hoseok or given Hoseok any actual details about the males.

“Oh, Jiminie, if only I could believe you…” Jackson chuckled darkly. He let go of Jimin’s neck, only to pull his fist back and bring it right back into Jimin’s face, knocking Jimin’s head back into the wall before he fell to the ground.

Jimin’s vision was blurring and he knew for a fact he had a concussion from that punch alone. This will be bad because he will have to dance while concussed and that is an extremely dangerous thing to do. He also knew that he was going to get a black eye.

“P-Please! I-I swear it was a c-coincidence!” Jimin exclaimed, holding his face where the elder had punched him.

“Sure, it was,” Jackson glared as he kicked the younger in the stomach.

“Please!”

“Shut up, you fucking whore!” Jackson yelled, continuing to kick the younger.

“I’m sorry!” Jimin exclaimed, hoping that would do something.

“Ah, see. The whore knows what he did wrong!” Jackson chuckled darkly, squatting down to youngers level, “See, this is something that deserves a punishment much different than the usual beating. I have a special thing just for you,” he spoke before standing back up, “Now get up or I’m kicking you again,” he demanded.

Jimin was quick to stand up, despite how much pain it caused him.

“Starting now, you are no longer the pathetic Park Jimin. Starting now, you are my boyfriend,” he chuckled, grabbing the male by the chin.

“B-Boyfriend!?” Jimin exclaimed, completely shocked.

“Yes, now shut up. You will do as I say, and I will do whatever I want to do. And that little Hoseok boy, better stay the fuck away or I’ll continue to beat you after school. Got it?”

“Y-Yes,”

“Yes, what?”

“Y-Yes, Jackson,”

“That’s not what I’m looking for, Park. Try something like ‘Daddy’ or ‘Baby’ or ‘Jagiya’,” Jackson glared, gripping tighter onto the younger’s chin.

“Y-Yes, J-Jagiya,” Jimin stuttered out, terrified.

“Good job, baby boy,” Jackson smirked before he crashed his lips onto Jimin’s busted ones.

Even if Jackson was enjoying this moment very much, Jimin was not only in physical pain, but emotional. He hated to admit that was his first kiss.

After Jackson pulled away from the kiss, he shoved his newfound ‘boyfriend’ onto the ground before walking away, not without calling out to his crew, “Your turn, boys,” and the rest of the crew began to beat on Jimin until he was unconscious.

Jimin had regained consciousness two hours later. He was very sure that he had a concussion, a busted lip, a black eye, and lots of cuts and bruises across his body. He managed to stand up, only to notice his phone on the floor, busted. He could not afford a new one.

He let out a sigh before limping his way away from the school.

-

A knock was placed on the door of the Kim household, the eldest of the house opening the door, only to gasp at the sight.

Jimin had walked his way to Taehyung’s house, and when he was finally met with Taehyung’s brother, he started to cry, collapsing into the male’s arms.

“Oh my god, Jimin!” Seokjin exclaimed, catching the younger, “Taehyung! Get a first aid kit!” He yelled, carrying Jimin to the couch as the younger could only sob into the elder’s arms.

Taehyung quickly gathered the first aid kit from the cabinet before rushing to the living room, shocked at the state of his best friend. He quickly handed his brother the kit before replacing his spot on the couch, hugging his friend close.

Seokjin let out a sigh as he started working on the cuts on Jimin’s face, not wanting anything to get infected. Every time Jimin would wince, Seokjin would apologize.

“Jiminie Hyung, what happened?” Taehyung tried to ask the sobbing elder.

“Th-they… h-he…m-my phone… my phone is broken…” Jimin stuttered out through his sobs, “I-I can’t afford an-nother one… a-and ‘m m-missing w-work… a-and I c-can’t tell my b-boss…”

“What work? You have a job?” Seokjin asked. Jimin has _never_ mentioned a job.

“A-At th-the gas s-station… a-and m-movie theater… an-and the c-café…”

“You have three jobs? Since when?” Taehyung asked.

“S-Since… I-I moved h-here…” Jimin replied, going to wipe his tears but being stopped by Seokjin who feared the male would reopen one of the cuts that Seokjin had closed.

“I’m so sorry, Jimin hyung… I-I didn’t know,” Taehyung sighed, “And your phone… I have an old one that you could have if you wanted,”

“H-Hyung?” Jimin spoke.

“Yes, Jimin-ah?”

“C-Can I stay here tonight? And tomorrow? I-I can’t g-go to school… especially not w-with a black eye…” Jimin spoke.

“Of course, Jimin. Of course,” Seokjin sighed. He hated that Jackson did this to the younger, and even though Jimin was no longer sobbing, the tears never stopped rolling down his cheeks.

He was going to find out what exactly happened today with Jackson, because Jimin has never been this emotionally damaged from a Jackson beating.


	9. Nine

“So, I just called into work and told them I couldn’t make it in, and anything pressing to just send someone to the house with the information. I also messaged Kook’s parents and they are going to grab you on the way and take you to school, Taehyungie,” Seokjin spoke as he walked down the stairs, phone in hand. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and not his usual work suit.

“Hyung, are you sure I can’t just stay home with him?” Taehyung sighed, looking to his best friend who was passed out on the couch.

“You still need to attend school and we will figure everything out afterwards. Have Namjoon give you a ride home for me since he’s coming here anyways. See if you can convince Yoongi to come as well. We really need to talk about things and how we can help him, because the school won’t do anything about the issue,”

“Can’t we talk to his parents or something? They seriously can’t be okay with him coming home from school full of bruises…” Taehyung suggested.

“Taehyungie,” Seokjin sighed, resting his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “As much as I love that idea, we can’t. We have no way to contact his parents, not to mention no one has ever met them. None of us know where he even lives, and as awful as it is, he’s a very private person. His parents are probably busy working since he has to attend on a scholarship. We can’t bother them if it could upset Jimin,”

“I-I understand, Hyung… I’m just scared for him. He’s never been _this_ bad…”

“I know,” Seokjin planted a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Taehyung followed his brother to the kitchen before he heard a car horn honk and he sighed, “Give me hourly updates, please,” he spoke before hugging his brother quickly, “And tell Hyung that I said bye,”

“I will, now go before they leave without you,” Seokjin smiled softly before watching his brother rush away, out the front door.

Seokjin sighed, his smile no longer on his face as he looked at his younger friend. He realized that no one knew anything about Jimin, really. They knew about him being bullied, and about him being from a lower income family, but that was it. They did not even know that their friend had not one but three jobs. Everyone has met all five of their parents, but with Jimin, no one even knows their names or occupations.

“H-Hyung? D-Did T-Tae leave already?” a voice came from the couch, Seokjin looking over with a soft smile to see Jimin rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the couch.

“Yeah, he just left. Kook’s mom came and grabbed him on her way,” Seokjin replied, “Are you hungry?” He added.

“I-I’m o-okay, H-Hyung,” Jimin replied. Seokjin’s smile faltered. Jimin had never stuttered that badly around any of them since they met him.

“How about you eat anyways? So that I don’t have to eat alone,” Seokjin suggested, “Taehyungie usually eats with me but I woke up late today and he had already eaten,”

“O-Okay. Wh-what are w-we eating?” Jimin asked.

“Well, our options are Kimchi egg skillets, egg rolls, or soybean paste stew,” Seokjin suggested.

“Ch-Chinese egg r-rolls or like, K-Korean egg r-rolls?”

“Korean, of course,” Seokjin smiled, “Is that what you want?”

“Y-Yes, p-please,”

“Then, egg rolls it is! I’ll be back in a little. You can use Tae’s shower and borrow his clothes while I cook,”

“Th-thank y-you,” Jimin bowed his head before slowly making his way upstairs, ignoring how badly his head and body hurt.

Jimin let out a sigh as he stepped into the bathroom that is within Taehyung’s room. He did not have any desire to take off his clothes, but he needed Seokjin to wash his uniform if he wanted to go to school without blood stains.

He started with his uniform jacket, wincing as he moved. Everything hurt, and he hated that Jackson did this to him. Then it was his belt and tie, less painful as it was less movement. Then came the shirt. He slowly undid his buttons, avoiding looking at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he had to look awful and the bruises must be very prominent. Then, he removed his pants and boxers, his eyes finally meeting the mirror.

He started to cry. It was a scary sight and these bruises were so much worse than anything Jackson and his crew had ever done before. It was worse than anything his father had done before.

He did not bother to wait for the water to warm as he simply turned on the water and got in, letting the cold water warm gradually. He was too numb to even feel the ice-cold water. He also did not feel it becoming so hot that his skin practically burned. He was just numb.

After washing himself quickly and painfully, he turned off the water and sighed, drying off and heading into Taehyung’s room, grabbing some boxers, sweatpants and a hoodie. Taehyung was bigger than he was so either way those things were bound to fit better than anything ‘fitted’. He also knew things like that do not come super expensive, such as the large assortment of Gucci and other luxury brands. The younger had at least thirty Gucci ties that all cost a minimum of 240,000 won.

With that, he dressed and made his way downstairs, mentally preparing for Seokjin’s questioning on what exactly happened, as well as the fact he revealed he has three jobs.


	10. Ten

“I know it’s a stupid question, but how are you feeling?” Seokjin asked as he set a plate of food in front of the younger.

“I’m f-fine,” Jimin replied, “Th-thank you for the food,”

“Can I ask what happened? You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t comfortable with it, but I would like a better picture so I can talk to the others so they can help better. We obviously aren’t doing a good enough job keeping you safe,”

“Y-You don’t have to protect me… I-I don’t want to be a b-burden…” Jimin replied, “I-I’m d-doing fine…”

“Jimin-ah, love, as much as I want to believe that, I can’t. Especially with the state you came to us last night. You were sobbing and I don’t think you meant to, but you told us you’ve had three jobs since you moved here, which you’ve never told any of us before. It’s concerning, and we all really do care about you,”

“I don’t know why,” Jimin spoke out, looking away as the tears welled up in his eyes.

“Why do told us about your jobs, or why we care?” Seokjin inquired.

“Both,”

“Well, for the job part, I’m pretty sure that whatever happened with Jackson and his crew must have been so bad, because you were too busy putting up walls about what happened that you let a few of your other walls drop. You let your emotions loose because you didn’t want what happened to be known. And for why we care?” Seokjin paused with a sigh before embracing the younger in a hug, “You are a little brother to all of us, and an important hyung to both Taehyung-ah and Jeongguk-ah. We love you like family and have since the moment you stepped into our lives. We would do anything for you because that’s what family does,”

“Th-Thank you, H-Hyung,” Jimin sobbed as he hugged his hyung tighter.

“Do you want to stay in today, or do you want to go out? Everyone is coming over after school but until then we can get you some fresh air,”

“C-Can we just w-watch a m-movie here?” Jimin asked, his fists gripping onto the back of his hyung’s shirt as he attempts to calm his sobs.

“Of course. I’ll have to do a few things for work but other than that, you have my full attention today,” Seokjin chuckled.

“I-Is Tae g-gonna come here a-after school?”

“Yeah. I also texted the others so everyone will be here after school and we can have a day of all of us hanging together, maybe drink a little, and let loose,” Seokjin smiled before going over to the bookcase that held Taehyung’s extensive movie collection.

“N-No drinking p-please,” Jimin stuttered, “A-And can we h-have a movie m-marathon? I-I don’t c-care the series,”

“Okay, no drinking. That works better because I don’t have to argue with Jeongguk about why he doesn’t get to drink with the rest of us, and I don’t have to monitor a certain little brother who likes to get so wasted I worry about him getting alcohol poisoning,” Seokjin smiled at the younger, his eyes no longer looking at the movies but at the beautiful yet bruised face of his dongsaeng.

Jimin let out a gentle giggle at Seokjin’s complaints about when drinking is involved in their handouts. He also realized that he was never around when they drank, probably because he was either working or being purposefully left out. He really hoped they did not ever purposefully leave him out, but he would not be surprised if they did.

“How does watching the two newest Avengers movies sound? That’ll definitely take up out whole day,” Seokjin laughed, holding up the CD set for ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ and ‘Avengers: Endgame’.

“Oh! I haven’t been able to watch Endgame yet!” Jimin exclaimed, eyes wide in interest. He had not had the money to go to the theaters when it came out and when they all planned to go, he had work, and had to lie and say his father would not let him go.

“Then let’s watch them both,” the elder simply glad that he was able to see an actual smile from the younger.

Soon, the pair was seated on the couch, wrapped in blankets as the first of two movies began on the screen. Both males sat in comfort of each other’s presence as they watched a movie, the thoughts on the past day no longer on their minds.

They had stayed awake through the first movie, but as the second movie played, Jimin had fallen asleep, his head on his Hyung’s shoulder as the elder’s head rested upon the former’s. They had slept through the rest of the movie and as the movie found itself back on the menu screen, they rested.

They had remained resting for the rest of the time they had alone, both needing the rest.

Seokjin had been overworking himself with his family’s company, practically taking over as his father had intended. Taehyung helped out occasionally, but since the younger of the brothers was still in school, Seokjin was more involved in the business.

Jimin. Jimin was simply too tired in his life. When he is not at school, he is dancing. When he is not dancing, he is working. When he is not working, he is being beaten by the many people in his life. He never had a break, and luckily, his five friends were the ones able to give him one, even if he sometimes was beaten worse due to their ‘savor acts’.

They both needed the rest, and it is what they were able to receive.


	11. Eleven

“Awe, Hyungs, look how cute they look?” A voice spoke out, waking the older of the two sleeping men.

“This would explain why I wasn’t getting hourly updates,” Taehyung had spoken out, noticing his elder brother was waking.

“We decided to watch the two new avengers’ movies and I guess we passed out along the way,” Seokjin replied, rubbing his eyes, “I meant to do some work, but I was honestly too tired. They can screw themselves if they get pissy about it,”

“How’s he been?” Namjoon asked, stepping into the house, waiting for a response before he dropped his bags off in his boyfriend’s bedroom.

“He’s…” Seokjin began before sighing, shaking his head at the group before looking at the younger. “It’s terrifying because he’s so broken. His stutter is back, and he won’t even tell me what happened. He won’t even admit anything happened. He’s an empty shell of the Jimin we thought we knew,”

“The Jimin we thought we knew?” Yoongi asked, confused.

“I learned one thing last night, and it’s that we really don’t know anything about Jimin. He has three jobs and has had them since before we met him, and yet, we had no clue,” Seokjin explained.

“We should probably wake him and start working on dinner, Hyung,” Taehyung spoke out, “Me and Jeonggukkie can make it if you want to work on your work,”

“As if I trust you two alone in my kitchen,” Seokjin scoffed, “You two will try to make a porno in there, so Yoongi-ah, can you supervise and make sure they don’t burn the house down and keep their clothes on,”

“Better yet, Jeongguk-ah and I will make dinner and Taehyung-ah can keep his best friend entertained,” Yoongi rolled his eyes, walking between the two youngest boyfriends and separating their intertwined hands, before grabbing the youngest and dragging him towards the kitchen.

“We wouldn’t have made a porno Hyung,” Taehyung whined, “And now Yoongi Hyung stole my boyfriend,”

“You get to see him all the time,” Seokjin shook his head before turning his attention to the injured male, “Jiminie,” he shook the male on his shoulder, “Everyone is here,”

“H-Hyung?” He groaned out, rubbing his eye gently, wincing as he brushed against his swollen cheek and eye.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Taehyung chuckled, “Schools out and I brought everyone over,”

“Everyone?” He questioned before looking around and only noticing Seokjin, Namjoon and Taehyung.

“Yoongi and Jeongguk are cooking,” Seokjin answered the younger’s confusion.

“Oh,” Jimin replied, nodding his head slowly and then looking to Taehyung, “W-Was Jackson at s-school?”

“Yeah, and he didn’t look so happy. Can you please explain what happened? He came up to me today yelling and asking where you were,” Taehyung spoke out.

“And he asked me the same thing as well. Came up all high and mighty at lunch demanding to see you, as if we could magically pull you out of thin air,” Namjoon spoke out.

“I-I’m sorry… I should’ve just gone to school,” Jimin spoke out, his gaze fixed on the ground in both shame and fear. He will be so pissed that he skipped today, and even more pissed over the fact that today is Friday and that means Jackson won’t have access to him until Monday, which is three days without his ‘plan’ going into motion.

The ‘plan’ that will ruin Jimin more than he already was.

The ‘plan’ that Jimin will not be able to handle and has been avoiding.

“Damn it… why was I so stupid to think I could escape it?” Jimin mumbled under his breath, not noticing that everyone else in the living room seem to have heard him.

“E-Escape what, Jiminie Hyung?” Taehyung asked out, now confused, and extremely concerned.

“Oh… I-I said th-that out… out loud?”

“Do you mean escaping Jackson? What did he do this time that caused you to skip school to avoid him? Seriously, we are all really worried,” Seokjin spoke out this time.

“I-It’s nothing… can we please drop this?” Jimin asked before he stood up, “I-I’m tired,” He added abruptly, “I’m going to go lie down,” before he rushed out of the living room and upstairs, biting his lip in pain as he took the steps up, each step aching on his bruises and injuries.

Once Jimin had made it upstairs, he went straight to the guest bedroom that is only ever used when Jimin comes over. Jeongguk always stays in the same room as Taehyung, the boyfriends more than comfortable sharing a bed. Seokjin and Namjoon are the same way, the two sharing the eldest’s large room together, and Yoongi always finds himself on the living room couch, enjoying the large, seventy inch television that he can binge watch Netflix on, as his parents do not let him watch television as it will interfere with his studies. Jimin is the only one who actually wants his own room, and it is mainly to hide the bruises that litter his skin, and also for him to cry in peace without the others coming to him concerned. He just locks the door and cries.

Now, he locked the guest room door to do just that. He wanted to cry alone over how stupid he believes he is. About his stupidity for skipping school. About his stupidity of not going home last night because of his injuries, which will infuriate his father. About ever letting anything personal slip out of his mouth to his friends. He felt utterly stupid and wanted nothing more than to disappear.


	12. Twelve

Jimin was dreading Monday.

Over the weekend, his anxiety over Monday had pretty much consumed him. It was all he thought about, and the way he was distracted by his thoughts was worrying to his friends.

Seokjin was worrying the most as the younger had not eaten a single thing since he had arrived, and he had only drunk something once and the eldest was not even sure what it was. He was just hoping it was not alcohol.

When Monday had rolled around, Jimin had actually sobbed in fear and anxiety in the guest room almost two hours before his alarm was supposed to go off. From there, he took a quick shower and tried to make himself presentable, even though he was convinced that was practically unachievable for him.

From there, he grabbed his uniform that Seokjin and Namjoon had so nicely washed and got dressed, grabbing his bag and entering the living room where he found the rest of his friends, excluding Jeongguk who always took forever to wake up and get ready.

Everyone was making conversation amongst themselves but Jimin remained silent, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

When Jeongguk finally joined everyone, he gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before they all were piling into cars. Jeongguk and Taehyung had joined Namjoon into his car, Seokjin giving his boyfriend a kiss goodbye, and his brother a gentle kiss upon his hairline.

The other car consisted of Yoongi and Jimin, in which Seokjin also gave the youngest of the car a kiss upon the hairline, and a comforting hug.

From there, the five friends, those of which who were still in high school, were off to the school, the car consisting of the two Kim’s and Jeongguk were lively, while the other vehicle was quiet.

Yoongi usually drove alone when it came down to everyone being together, and Jimin never stayed the night so he never had the need to ride with them to school.

He would have ridden with Namjoon, Taehyung and Jeongguk, but he was in no mood to talk, and Yoongi preferred riding in silence, or more so, with the songs that he contributed to writing.

When they arrived, Jimin swore his heartbeat doubled in speed. He felt as though he could have a heart attack any minute now.

Then he felt his heart stop.

As he was walking towards the school with his four friends, there stood Jackson, a terrifying glare on his face, staring straight at him victim.

“I… I-uh… I-I’m gonna g-go to the b-bathroom,” Jimin spoke before leaving the group and heading towards the bathroom where Jackson was. He could try to avoid his bully, but he already knew how bad it would be thanks to his avoidance on Friday, so he needed to get it over with as soon as possible, despite his body still being in so much pain from his Thursday beating.

The moment he entered the bathroom, Jackson was entering behind him, quickly shoving the weaker against the wall.

“Now, now, Jiminie,” Jackson scoffed, glaring at the male while pressing his forearm against his neck.

“P-Please Jackson! Jin Hyung m-made me m-miss school Friday!” Jimin pleaded.

“We had a deal, you piece of shit!” Jackson yelled.

“I-I’m sorry!”

Then, Jackson was releasing his grip of Jimin before punching him in the face, the younger dropping to the floor in pain.

“You do as I say! You don’t avoid me! You don’t skip school! And you be my fucking toy!” Jackson yelled before lifting the younger by the collar of his uniform. He glared a final time before crashing his lips onto the younger’s rougher ones. He did not care about the bruises the younger had. He cared about the pleasure.

And Jimin was feeling none of that. He felt pain. He felt disgust. He just wanted the Earth to swallow him whole.

The lips on his own never stopped, but then Jimin began to feel Jackson’s hands lingering on his body. It had begun at his waist, but the older had trailed them to his backside, grasping onto his ass.

Jimin gasped, quickly feeling his bully’s tongue inside his own mouth.

He really wanted to disappear.

That is when the bathroom door opened and in came Jimin’s red haired angel.

“Yah! Get the fuck off of him!” Hoseok yelled, shoving Jackson off of Jimin.

“Will you fuck off!? I’m trying to make out with my boyfriend here!” Jackson snapped back, shoving Hoseok away from him.

“B-Boyfriend?” Hoseok stuttered, growing extremely confused, looking back and forth between the trembling Jimin and threatening Jackson.

“Yeah, you heard me. So, fuck off!” Jackson yelled.

“Jimin-ssi, is this true?” Hoseok asked.

“Y-Yes,” Jimin stuttered, wanting nothing more than to shake his head and scream out that he would never date the monster, but he knew the beating would get worse.

“Maybe you should learn to treat your boyfriends better. Come on Jimin. The hyungs are looking for you,” Hoseok spoke, grabbing Jimin by the wrist and dragging him out of the bathroom.

Once they were outside of the bathroom, Jimin pulled his wrist away from the elder with a glare.

“God! Are you just trying to make things worse!?” Jimin snapped. He did not even know he could stand up for himself like that. He did not even know he could look someone in the eye and not stutter.

“Wh-what? Are you saying you actually want to be with that asshat?” Hoseok stuttered out, shocked. This kid was supposed to be soft spoken and shy and speak with a stutter. Was the information he was given and were the times he observed the boy wrong?

“Leave me the hell alone, and quit interfering with my life,” Jimin snapped before storming off.

This Jung Hoseok was going to cause too many problems, especially if this incident pissed Jackson off enough.


	13. Thirteen

“So, why didn’t anyone tell me that Jimin and Jackson were dating?” Hoseok asked as he placed his bag on the lunch table, as he joined his new friends at the lunch table.

“What?!” The two males present exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

“That Jimin is dating Jackson?” Hoseok asked, confused at their reactions. Did they not know?

“No, he’s not. Who the fuck told you that!?” Yoongi exclaimed, eyes narrow and angry.

“Jackson… and then Jimin confirmed it…” Hoseok continued. Wouldn’t Jimin have told his friends that he was dating someone? Even if the relationship seemed toxic, wouldn’t they still know it was occurring?

“That fucking asshole!” Yoongi groaned, standing from his seat. Namjoon followed his lead before the both of them were storming over to the lunch table that held Jaebum, Jackson and Mark, as well as a few miscellaneous students. Hoseok followed behind.

As soon as the three found the table, Yoongi grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt, “What the fuck is this about you and Jimin dating!?”

“Ah, was wondering when you two were going to find out,” Jackson laughed, glaring at the two males. He shoved Yoongi off of him, forcing him to release his hold on his collar.

“Stay the fuck away from him! We’ve made this perfectly clear!” Namjoon yelled.

“What? Jealous that I finally got a piece of Jimin’s ass, while you are stuck with that pink twink boyfriend of yours?” Jackson replied with a smirk.

As soon as the words left his lips, Namjoon was moving Yoongi aside before landing a punch straight to Jackson’s face, knocking him back.

Within moments, the six males, the three from Jackson’s crew and the three from Namjoon’s, were engaged in a full out lunchroom brawl.

Jackson and Namjoon were landing punches on each other.

Jaebum had launched himself at Yoongi, and Yoongi was quick to turn the fight around and dominate.

Mark had found his opportunity before he was punching Hoseok in his face as well.

The fight had gone on for a solid five minutes before administration had finally arrived at the lunchroom, pulling the pairs apart. All but Namjoon and Jackson were quick to let it go, but the two rivals were being physically restrained.

Next thing they knew, the three of Jackson’s crew were leaving the disciplinary office and the other three were entering, gaining a disappointed look from the principle.

“Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, this fight doesn’t surprise me at all, but you, Mr. Jung, this is disappointing. You have barely attending this school and from your past records, you were an exceptional student with a clean record. I would hate to see one mistake ruin your future,”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Hoseok replied, adjusting the ice pack on his eyebrow.

“You three will have after school detention starting tomorrow until Friday where you will spend an hour with me. It will not go on any of your records. As for today, I expect all three of you to head home and come back tomorrow without the hunger to fight Mr. Wang. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir,” The three students replied before they were bowing to the man and heading out of the school.

“Hoseok-ah, join me and Joon at our Hyung’s house. He can treat your wounds and such, and we will feed you, since it’s the least we can do after you got into a fight with us,” Yoongi spoke, already dragging Hoseok to his car.

Soon, the three were headed off in the direction of Seokjin’s house in the two separate cars.

When they arrived at the house, they all went to the front door, and when it was opened, they were met with soft music playing and the smell of a home cooked meal.

“Joonie? What are you doing ho-… why the hell are you covered in bruises and who is this!?” Seokjin spoke as he walked out of the kitchen, clad in a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt and a tie. His sleeves were rolled up, obviously for his cooking.

“Oh, uh, babe… So this is Hoseok, and he’s the guy who saved Jimin that one day,” Namjoon chuckled nervously.

“Doesn’t explain why you all are covered in bruises,” Seokjin replied with a glare given to his boyfriend.

“Basically, Jackson is forcing Jimin into a relationship with him, Hoseok told us about it, and we got into a fight,” Yoongi spoke plainly.

“Well, you two can deal with your own injuries. Hoseok, I’m Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin Hyung. I hear your father works for my family’s company,” Seokjin spoke out, smiling and holding his hand out to shake the younger’s hand.

“N-Nice to meet you,” Hoseok stuttered out, shaking hands with the handsome man before him.

“Now, let’s go get that nasty cut on your eyebrow patched up, and get an icepack on those knuckles,” the eldest spoke, pulling the younger into the kitchen with him and making him sit on a chair before grabbing a first aid kit from under the sink and going to tend the newcomer’s injuries.

“Told you he’d mother him,” Yoongi spoke to Namjoon as they entered the kitchen to see the sight before them.

“Well, he always does,” Namjoon chuckled back.

“I can hear you two, just so you know,” Seokjin glared as he went to work on cleaning the cut on Hoseok’s eyebrow with alcohol and securing it with a butterfly bandage.

“We know,” Namjoon and Yoongi spoke out in unison, causing a laugh to leave Hoseok’s lips before the pair who spoke also broke out into laughter.

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “Yoongi-ah, get me one of the good ice packs out of the freezer,” he spoke out amongst their laughing, in which he obeyed, and the ice pack was placed upon Hoseok’s knuckles.

“You, Jung Hoseok, are going to be an amazing addition to this group. I’m always glad to know there is someone else looking out for Jiminie,” Seokjin smiled softly, closing the first-aid kit, “Now you all go to the living room and I’ll finish lunch,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have transferred this story from wattpad and twitter onto here! Be sure to enjoy!!
> 
> If you want to follow me on either for other fics, my wattpad is @omaki and my twitter is @omakiart


End file.
